


Look at You

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Michael Sanders AU [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Eyeliner, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Michael Sanders AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “Stop moving, you’re gonna ruin my masterpiece,” Alex warns him gently, and Michael can’t see his face, but he can picture his concentrated scowl perfectly.“Masterpiece, huh?” Michael asks, an amused smile breaking through his expression.“Mhmm,” Alex answers matter-of-factly as he traces the blunted tip of his eyeliner pencil across the edge of Michael’s upper eyelid with careful precision.Michael huffs a laugh. When he expressed an interest in seeing how he looked in eyeliner, he hadn’t expected Alex to take it so seriously.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Sanders AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742722
Comments: 36
Kudos: 202





	Look at You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _27\. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap._
> 
> Couldn't resist setting this one in my Michael Sanders AU! This one falls sometime after [Honey, If You Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924418)

“Stop moving, you’re gonna ruin my masterpiece,” Alex warns him gently, and Michael can’t see his face, but he can picture his concentrated scowl perfectly.

“Masterpiece, huh?” Michael asks, an amused smile breaking through his expression.

“Mhmm,” Alex answers matter-of-factly as he traces the blunted tip of his eyeliner pencil across the edge of Michael’s upper eyelid with careful precision.

Michael huffs a laugh. When he expressed an interest in seeing how he looked in eyeliner, he hadn’t expected Alex to take it so seriously.

It had all started after Michael witnessed Alex getting ready for school that first morning he’d woken up in Michael’s bed. His alarm had gone off a solid fifteen minutes earlier than Michael’s normally does, which would have been annoying if it didn’t give Michael the perfect excuse to just lean back against his pillows and watch Alex go about his routine. It was a shame to see all that golden skin get covered up with clothes again, but when Alex reached for the discreet, black canvas pencil case he kept his cosmetics in, Michael’s interest was piqued all over again.

He knew putting make up on took time and skill—to this day, Isobel _still_ makes them late to partieswhenever they go together—but he was fascinated by how much care Alex put into it, how steady and comfortable his hands were with something so pointed that close to his eyes. The most experience _Michael_ had ever had with make up was the time or two he let Isobel experiment on him with her mother’s lipstick when they were kids, but that was different. Alex wears make up for _himself_ , because he wants to, not as a favor to someone else. Watching him made Michael curious. It made him want to try it. After a week of thinking about it, he finally decided to ask.

Which is why Michael currently finds himself in bed, flat on his back with Alex’s knees on either side of his hips, trying his best not to squirm too much while Alex lines his eyes in black. It’s easier said than done—the warm weight of Alex in his lap is more than a little distracting.

“You can open your eyes now,” Alex tells him, and when he does he’s greeted by the sight of Alex looking critically at his handiwork.

“All done?” Michael asks hopefully, his fingers itching to strip Alex out of those goddamn skinny jeans.

“Mmm, not quite,” Alex answers, bringing the eye pencil back to his face and Michael only just manages to smother the whine building in his throat. “Look up again for me.”

Michael obeys, glancing up toward the ceiling.

“Perfect, just like that,” Alex murmurs absently, like he doesn’t know what those words will do to Michael, or, more specifically, the semi he’s been sporting since the second Alex pushed him back against the mattress and climbed on top of him. His cock twitches, swelling against the zipper of his jeans, and even though Alex is perched right on top of it, he doesn’t comment, his attention fixed firmly on Michael’s face.

“God, your eyelashes are so fucking long, it’s _unreal_ ,” Alex gushes as he adds the finishing touches to Michael’s waterline. “Can I put some mascara on you too?”

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he flirts, smiling up at him.

Alex shakes his head to himself, but he’s smiling too as he reaches for his make up bag. He pulls out a small pink tube with a bright green cap.

Alex tells Michael to look up again before he starts brushing the tiny mascara wand over his eyelashes. As he switches eyes, he adjusts himself across Michael’s lap, presumably to get a better vantage point, but the movement has him bearing down right onto Michael’s cock. Michael gasps, his hips bucking upward involuntarily and shifting Alex in his lap.

“Michael!” Alex scolds him, lifting the mascara brush away from his face.

Michael looks at him again, expecting to see anger in his eyes to match his tone, but he finds concern there instead.

“I could’ve hurt you,” he says, softer this time as he rubs the back of his fingers tenderly against Michael’s cheek. “Please stop moving.”

Michael sighs helplessly. “If you want me to stop moving, you’re gonna have to stop grinding down on me like that,” he says, taking hold of Alex’s hips to keep him still. “It’s not my fault you feel so good.”

Michael isn’t sure what he expected would happen when he said that, but he really should have figured that reminding Alex of the situation in his jeans would backfire on him spectacularly. Alex never could resist an opportunity to tease him.

“Grinding down on you how?” Alex asks, his expression turning devilish as he bears down on Michael’s lap again, on purpose this time. He rubs his ass right over Michael’s aching cock in slow, tantalizing circles, and Michael is powerless to stop a desperate moan from tumbling from his lips, his thighs straining from the effort to keep still. “Like that?”

“ _Alex_ ,” Michael whines, his grip on Alex’s thighs tightening. “Either finish what you’re doing or take your pants off and do _me_ instead.”

That makes Alex laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly.

“I’m horny,” Michael corrects, the tips of his thumbs edging dangerously close to the fly of Alex’s jeans. “There’s a difference.”

Alex lowers himself down until his face is hovering directly over Michael’s, holding himself up by his elbows on either side of Michael’s head.

“Is that so?” he asks, his eyes flicking down to Michael’s lips. “And what do you think I should do about that, huh?”

Michael gulps as he looks up at him, aching to feel Alex’s mouth on his. His thoughts must be obvious because a second later Alex leans in to capture Michael’s lips with his own in a kiss that leaves his head spinning. It doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t need to; the suggestive way Alex sucks on Michael’s tongue the moment Michael slides it into his mouth makes him moan and shake where he lies against his mattress, a delightfully cruel tease of what’s to come if Michael stays on his best behavior.

He isn’t proud of the noise he makes when Alex pulls away.

“Be patient,” Alex says, dropping another, chaster kiss to Michael’s slack mouth before he sits back up. “I’m almost done.”

He dips the mascara brush into its pink tube once more and gets back to work, careful to keep his hips still this time. Michael lies there in a daze, letting Alex do whatever it is he still needs to do.

“There we go,” Alex says a moment later, sounding pleased. “Perfect. You wanna see?”

Michael nods. His brain is a little more online now than it was a moment ago, but not enough for him to bother sitting up, so he just stays put. Alex laughs quietly to himself before he reaches for an old plastic hand mirror and holds it up over Michael’s face so he can get a good look.

“Oh,” Michael says, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes are rimmed in black, his lashes longer and fuller than he’s ever seen them, and, to his surprise, he pulls it off better than he thought he would. The t-shirt he stole from Alex this morning really completes the look. “Huh. I look kinda hot.”

“ _Kinda?_ ” Alex asks incredulously.

Michael tries to look around the mirror at him, but it disappears from view as Alex climbs off his lap and flops down on the mattress beside him. He holds the mirror back up once he’s settled, close enough that Michael can see his reflection in the mirror alongside his own.

“Baby, _look_ at you,” Alex insists, his voice filled with something like awe. “You’re _gorgeous_.”

It’s not the first time he’s heard Alex sound like that when talking about him, but it never ceases to amaze and humble him.

“Gorgeous, huh?” Michael asks, eyes on Alex’s reflection.

“Mhmm,” Alex says confidently. Through the mirror, Michael watches Alex lean in before he feels the soft brush of his lips against his cheek. When Alex pulls away, he sets the mirror down on the bed and tips Michael’s chin in his direction so he can look at him, his smile affectionate as he says, quite seriously, “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen, Michael.”

Michael’s answering grin is wide and genuine.

“I love you,” Michael tells him, his heart indescribably full.

“I love you too,” Alex smiles, rolling over onto his side and moving closer until he’s pressed flush to Michael’s side. “And thank you.”

“For what?” Michael asks, turning over onto his own side to mirror Alex’s pose.

“For letting me do this for you,” Alex answers, brushing an errant curl from Michael’s forehead. “For trusting me.”

“Any time,” Michael says, reaching up to run the pad of his thumb gently over Alex’s full bottom lip. His skin is invitingly soft and Michael is desperate to kiss him again.

“You sure?” Alex asks, and Michael can feel his lip shift beneath his finger as he smiles. “You seemed a little, uh, _frustrated_ for a while there. You sure you’d wanna sit here like that for me again?”

Michael registers the challenge and decides to give Alex a taste of his own medicine. He leans in close, letting his finger slip from Alex’s mouth and trail slowly down his throat. He doesn’t try to hide his smirk when he feels Alex swallow, his mouth dropping open in anticipation.

“I’ll sit anywhere you like, Alex,” he says, hooking his leg over Alex’s.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asks lowly, his grin turning filthy as he slides his palm up Michael’s thigh.

“Mhmm,” Michael nods, leaning in to kiss his jaw before he whispers, “You might just have to fuck me first if you want me to sit still for you, though.”

Alex hums thoughtfully before he pushes Michael gently onto his back. Michael’s breath hitches in his throat as Alex crawls between his thighs, nudging them further apart as he settles into the cradle of Michael’s hips. He can feel Alex growing harder through the thick denim of their jeans and his heart hammers in his chest as Alex starts to move, inching close enough that he can feel the heat of Alex’s breath on his lips.

“Think you can settle for me fucking you _afterward_ this time?” Alex murmurs.

Michael swallows roughly and nods, sliding his fingers through Alex’s silky hair.

“Yeah,” he answers breathlessly, his eyes trained on Alex’s mouth. “I think I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also if you’re interested in reading more about Michael exploring his sexuality and gender presentation, I highly recommend lostin_space’s fic [freedom has no price!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459347)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
